War Of The Kingdoms
by AlisonFox
Summary: KaixTyson    Is the Destiny of two boys to Unify two kingdoms. Will they succeed?
1. Bloody Aliance

This is going to be a KaixTyson fanfiction, so, if you don't like, get out of this page as soon as possible ;*, but some chapters are going to be about their Grandparents and parents, to best understanding of the history. Once more I'm saying that I'm Brazilian, and my english have looooots of mistakes, so please, don't be so bad with my grammar errors xD. Beyblade doesn't belong to me, as well as it's characters. It belongs to Takao Aoki. War Of The Kingdoms

Chapter 1: BLOODY ALIANCE

In a world where technology and antiquity are together in the same century...

Two Kingdoms, named Albeon and Gilboa remained in constant conflict due to their religious differences and customs. The Kingdom of Albeon, paid reverence to the deity Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, protector of the eastern lands, according to the mythology of the Druids from the land of M'urioh, while the Kingdom of Gilboa, had as it's god, the deity Susaku, the Red flame Phoenix, protector of the south lands.  
>According to spiritual and mythological influences from the Ying Yang, written in the book of profecys that belonged to the Druids civilization the Fushigi Yugi, the two kingdoms were destined to be forever enimies. Until a day when the two symetrical points of the Ying Yang, would be mixed with each other, forming a unic body... a unic people.<br>But this prophecy never came to be fulfilled. Never had even existed someone corageous enough, to raise up in front of the kingdoms of Albeon and Gilboa to try to unify them. Never.  
>Millennia of bloody battle, and crushed blood to dust upended and sank more and more the hope of unification of the two kingdoms. Until that one day...<p>

- Don't stop soldiers! Keep atacking! - Tried in vain the king of Albeon - Ryu D'Talka, to encourage his men to continue the hopeless attack upon the numerous and massive army of the king of Gilboa - Voltaire Le Doux, while second by second the heart of his men fainted increasingly feeling the blood of his companion, splashing in their faces, crushed under the furious and perverse carriages of the opposite army.  
>- Your Majesty! There is no way that we are going to win! Why not to desist and go back? It won't be a coward attitude! You'll be just preventing further loss of innocent lives! - Said D'Leont. the young captain of the army of Albeon, a strong black haired man, with a good and loyal heart to his king.<br>- We can not do this ! We can not let the army of Voltaire take one more of our lands! We have already lost part of our lands which extension were from La'ahor until the lands of Lor-Wong! - Answered the young and corageous bluenette king, putting a hand in the shoulder of his army's captain - Order the men to move forward!  
>But suddenly, the unexpected happened, the war stopped and knights of Voltaire's army stopped massacring the army of Albeon and retreated from attacking.<br>- What is happening? - Asked King Ryu looking around, not understanding the situation: - Someone explain for me What the Hell of new tatical battle this sons of a bitch decided to use!  
>- It's no technique my lord, look at there! - pointed one of the soldiers, toward the peak of a rock, and there was, Voltaire Le Doux, with an evil grin plastered on his face.<br>Seeing the scene, the king's heart melted, and he went into shock not knowing what to do.  
>- Surprised Ryu? - Asked the malign Voltaire while suspending a beautiful young brunette by her long, delicate and soft blue hair, to contemplate the army. Tears streaming down her sweet face as her heart beat strongly in terror provocated by the icy touch of the sleek and sharp sword of Voltaire to her delicate neck.<br>- Dad... - Was everything that the girl could manage to say, in a trembling voice filled with fear.  
>- Yo-Yoshie...? <p>


	2. Bloody Aliance Part II

Thank's to PrincessAnime08 for your review!

_**Preview**_

- Surprised Ryu? - Asked the malign Voltaire while suspending a beautiful young brunette by her long, delicate and soft blue hair, to contemplate the army. Tears streaming down her sweet face as her heart beat strongly in terror provocated by the icy touch of the sleek and sharp sword of Voltaire to her delicate neck.  
>- Dad... - Was everything that the girl could manage to say, in a trembling voice filled with fear.<br>- Yo-Yoshie...?

**BLOODY ALIANCE** Part II

_Continuation_

- Voltaire! I knew that you were perverse and malign! But not nasty enough to put the life of an innocent girl in the middle of a war of politic reasons! - exclaimed the king of Albeon.  
>- Hahahah, Well then, wrong thought my dear, but ... as all the dark side has its white point, I decided to be generous and spare the life of the girl, only if you fulfill the requirements of my deal ...<br>- This is not necessary! Why we don't decide our differences in a duel between our champions?  
>- Because it wouldn't be fun ... or malignant. - Said Voltaire drawing the sword nearer of the throat of the girl, as she trembled more and more with fear.<br>- What are your requirements, Voltaire? - said the King Ryu, trying to contain himself with all his strength for not to show the desperation that he felt for his daughter.  
>- Give me your lands, which are located on the property of Galeone, and give your daughter the princess Yoshie Kinomiya as wife to my son, Prince Susumu Hiwatari, and then, we'll live in peace with our kingdoms.<br>- Your first requirement can be done Voltaire, however, the second requirement can not be fulfilled.  
>- No? This is a pity ... in this case ... - Spoke the diabolic King, as he prepared to execute the young Yoshie.<br>- No! Wait!  
>- Uh? What a suddenly change of your mind, ...<br>- I can not give him my daughter, because I already granted her to another man as his wife. And it would be dishonorable to our people, and customs.  
>- I do not care about dishonor! In this case, bring the boy with which Yoshie is engaged, kill him, and everything will be fine.<br>- This isn't possible Voltaire, he is in another realm right now.  
>- Oh ... - Voltaire Prepares his sword<p>

- But ...!

-...?

- We can make the following agreement ... - Ryu said, taking another step, approaching Voltaire.  
>- Since when you are the one who says the rules of this agreement?<br>- Since Now! - Said Ryu, and with an ability never seen in a matter of seconds, kicked the sword from the hands of Voltaire to the air with a shot, pulled the girl protectively behind him, and put his sword closer of the throat of Voltaire:  
>- As I no longer want conflicts between our kingdoms and the only way to unify them is mixing our people, my descedant, born from my daughter, Princess Yoshie, should give honor to unify the kingdoms of Gilboa and Albeon, marrying your descendant, son of the Prince Susumu Hiwatari.<br>- This is a very ... unusual decision, I'd say - Said Voltaire, deviating himself from the scope of Ryu's sword, wounding him with a blow in the leg, causing him to fall on his knees to the ground. Voltaire then suspended him by the collar of his brilliant turquoise robe, looked into his eyes and said:  
>- ... But I accept it! My descendant should take yours one, and marry them, and you should give me the land of Galeon. But if you break this agreement,I will <strong>NOT<strong> act with mercy the next time. - Having said these words, Voltaire pushed him back to the ground, causing Ryu to fall sitting, and watch while Voltaire withdrew with his army, and returned to his kingdom. One more time Victorious.  
>- My lord! - Dickerson said helping the king stand up - Is your Majesty sure that it was the best decision to take?<br>- I can't say if I've take the right decision Dickerson. But I did what I needed to do. - Answered the King, hugging his only daughter to his chest while he combed her silky blue hair between his fingers.

_there are still some short chapters remaining before the apparition of Kai and Tyson ;)_

_R&R _

_3_


End file.
